1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a full color image forming apparatus in which multiple photosensitive drums are made to contact a feeding belt and rotate, when printing information is sent from a host apparatus such as an information processing apparatus, activation of the photosensitive drums and activation of the feeding belt begin at approximately the same time to print a developer image, based on the printing information, onto a recording medium such as paper.
However, in conventional image forming apparatuses, because the printing process is begun without eliminating the sag previously existing in the feeding belt, a color shift occurs in the image printed on the paper fed with the sag, which leads to the problem that a high quality image cannot be printed. Here, the feeding belt is driven a prescribed amount before initiating the printing process to eliminate the sag arising in the feeding belt, but such a case is not desirable because of the time required from when the printing apparatus receives the printing information to the time when the printing process is initiated.